


耍赖

by iamxiaohao



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamxiaohao/pseuds/iamxiaohao





	耍赖

众所周知，姜涩琪是R市姜氏集团顶天立地为所欲为的大财阀  
众所还周知，隔壁红丝绒有限公司不知天高地厚的总裁裴珠泫总是跟姜大财阀对着干唱反调  
偏偏这红丝绒公司还只和姜氏集团搞合作  
两家的职员们相处得其乐融融，头头们却在会议室里硝烟叠起枪林弹雨，战得不可开交  
久经沙场的老秘书孙胜完翻翻白眼掏出手机开始在消消乐里一展雄风，姜氏新晋小秘书金艺琳在一旁听得眨巴眨巴眼睛不明所以瑟瑟发抖  
“你又凶我。”  
“我…我哪里凶你了？”  
姜涩琪看着假装抹眼泪的裴珠泫面部抽搐  
“那你说说这个协议哪里就有问题了？为什么不同意？你就是不爱我了，如今打游戏都不给我丢装备了呜呜呜……”  
“我……我不是，你听我解释……”  
平日里总冷着一张脸的霸道姜总裁此刻手忙脚乱百口莫辩，单眼皮睁得比双眼皮还大，金艺琳见鬼一般惊恐地往孙胜完那边凑了凑，小声问她  
“胜完姐姐，她俩每天都这样吗？”  
“习惯就好。也就我不嫌弃裴总，不然红丝绒得跟你们姜氏一样换秘书跟换衣服似的。”  
说完还不忘抛了个媚眼，金艺琳算是明白了，敢情是臭味相投，一瞬间辞职书都在心里打好草稿了

“滴滴滴——”  
门口传来输入密码的声音，熟练又干脆利落，厚重的防盗门打开，姜涩琪拎着公文包，身姿笔挺地站在玄关入口处  
“你怎么来了？”，裴珠泫换下了办公装，随意地穿着一身家居服，斜靠在沙发上，挑着眉毛抿了口手里的热可可  
“我回自己家还得跟你通报一声？”  
“某些人每天都忙，忙得彻夜不归，让本美人独守空房，早忘了那个负心汉了。”  
姜涩琪撇撇嘴，从包里抽出一份文件，摆正放在裴珠泫面前的茶几上：“我一会还有事，你把这个看了签个字。”  
“看我心情”，裴珠泫嘴角一挑，她就喜欢欺负老实巴交的姜涩琪，看她被自己惹恼又发不出脾气的样子  
她盯着姜涩琪面带不爽地嗫嚅，最后还是不情愿地挤出“早点睡觉”几个字，收拾了公文包转身就要离开  
“喂，不许走。”  
姜涩琪转过身  
“说了看我心情，还不赶紧讨好我。”  
裴珠泫把小勺在马克杯里碰的丁零当啷，在眼底漾起狡黠的波澜  
姜涩琪在原地定了一会，默不作声地继续往门外走  
裴珠泫当场炸毛，一个鲤鱼打挺趿拉着拖鞋噔噔噔飞跑过去拦在姜涩琪面前，反手把门锁上，抬起头梗着脖子瞪她，身高不够气势来凑  
“敢踏出去一步我就把手头上的项目全给停了”，裴珠泫咬牙切齿地揪住姜涩琪的衣领逼迫她低下头和她对视，一转眼脸上又刮起和煦的春风，“今晚就在家陪陪我嘛。”  
俗话说得不是没道理的，女人翻脸比翻书还快，姜涩琪想着当年怎么就没把裴珠泫送去学京剧  
软磨硬泡刚柔兼施可是她拿手好戏，对付姜涩琪绰绰有余，屡试不爽

裴珠泫擦拭着头发从浴室里走出来，姜涩琪已经洗完澡抱着笔记本坐在床上做PPT，一身墨色丝绸睡衣规规矩矩地挂在身上，不时用中指抵一下架在鼻梁上的金属框眼镜  
她总笑她古板到连睡衣都要扣到最上面的扣子，不过也只有姜涩琪能穿得别有一番韵味  
禁欲的味道  
裴珠泫爬上床，挪到姜涩琪身边，下巴抵上她的肩窝去看屏幕上的内容  
“痒”，姜涩琪动了动肩膀  
“不许看了。”  
裴珠泫往她怀里凑，啪嗒把笔记本合上，仰着头耍赖地笑起来  
真是麻烦死了，姜涩琪无奈地取下眼镜，好脾气地包容着裴珠泫的无理取闹，那人把手搭上了自己的大腿，怎么看都带着点使坏不正经的感觉  
“你热不热？”  
“嗯？”，姜涩琪的脑回路不太能跟得上她的跳跃性思维  
裴珠泫嘿嘿一笑，也不等她回答直接上手去解姜涩琪睡衣的扣子，后者愣了神身体绷得僵直，慌张地去阻拦裴珠泫恶意的举动  
“喂，你……你干嘛……”  
“热就不要穿这么严实嘛。”  
“可我并不热啊……”  
“脸都红成这样还不热啊？”  
“哪……哪有……”  
分明眼神飘忽得无处安置，耳尖红得快要滴血，嘴还不服输地死犟着，裴珠泫坏心眼地想象着平日里冷漠刻薄脸在床上被欺负哭的样子，翻身压在她身上，手从睡衣下摆伸进去，摸上姜涩琪紧实的小腹  
即使坐在办公室里也有天天去健身，而且效果还挺显著，手指在马甲线上来回描绘滑动，撩起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，姜涩琪捉住正在作怪的手，从被窝里抽出来，放在裴珠泫眼前晃了晃  
“我也留下来陪你了，现在你应该去睡觉了。”  
自己怕是爱上一个成了精的木桩，裴珠泫最烦的就是姜涩琪不解风情不懂情趣的性子，扫兴得很  
智取不行就得强攻！  
裴珠泫灵巧地挣脱了钳制，反过来抓住姜涩琪的手腕禁锢在她头顶，不由分说便吻了上去，舌尖湿润过唇瓣后报复性地啃咬着，姜涩琪吃痛，也不知道想说些什么的话被堵在嘴里只能发出唔唔的闷声，想要摆脱却被吻得更紧了，她的舌深入缠绕上了另一条舌，口里的津液被搅弄得啧啧作响  
“别……这样……”  
姜涩琪趁着空隙含糊不清道，裴珠泫喘着气松开  
“又不是第一次做了。”  
偏过头顺着漂亮的下颚线吻上脖颈，尖齿轻轻磨咬细嫩的皮肤，可能觉得还不过瘾便改为吸咬，舌尖再扫过印下的新鲜痕迹，手在姣好的身躯上流连轻抚，每一次触碰都感受到身下人不经意地躲避  
“别乱来……明天……还要上班……”  
衣衫被完全解开拨向两旁，姜涩琪斜着头喘息着，裴珠泫炙热的眼神让她有些难以适从  
“你闭嘴，再说话我可保不准下手是轻还是重。”  
“那……只……只能一次……”  
都到这份上了还在讨价还价，这可由不得你。裴珠泫为掌控大权终于落到自己手里而变得更为放肆，俯身含住乳尖，不断地玩弄挑逗直到充血挺立，随着自己的动作耳边传来断断续续的低吟  
睡裤不知什么时候已经褪下，双腿被不情不愿地打开，膝盖隔着底裤缓缓摩擦，涌起的羞耻感让姜涩琪挣扎着想要闭合双腿，却被裴珠泫在大腿根部用力抵住  
“姜总呐，感觉怎么样？”  
膝盖向上顶了顶，食指挑起姜涩琪的下巴，观察着身下人的脸颊浸染上诱人的红晕，为了不发出呻吟声而紧咬住下唇，半眯起的眸子泛着盈盈水光，手时而搭在自己肩上时而紧攥住衣袖  
那人放低身子，亲了亲腿根处的嫩肉，接着不留情面地啃咬起来，已经快消失的淡紫色痕迹重又附上鲜艳的颜色，肆无忌惮地在领地宣示主权  
“裴……珠泫……”  
“哎，我在呢。”  
手从腰窝慢慢下滑，耐心地脱下最后一层障碍，捏了两下翘臀后直接来到了私处，手掌在覆上去之前便感受到了湿热，手指在入口附近来回滑动，体液顺着指节一点一点滴落下来  
“都这么湿了”，裴珠泫颇为满意地俯身亲了亲姜涩琪的嘴角，“想要吗？”  
明明想要恶狠狠地瞪着她此时却一点杀伤力都没有，在那人看起来倒像是在娇嗔一般，裴珠泫笑得便越发像只偷腥的猫，手指稍稍探入一些，又快速抽出，小腹被折腾得抽搐着，空虚感席卷而来，姜涩琪感到有液体自腿心源源不断地流出，某个部位叫嚣着想要被填满  
“呜……”  
姜涩琪难耐地仰起头，喉咙间不受控制地发出暧昧的声音，裴珠泫倒也不急不躁，慢条斯理地含着她的耳垂舔舐，她知道姜涩琪不温不火，最耐得住性子，就不信这种情况下还能磨得过自己  
拇指揉上阴核，一股酥麻的电流直通全身，不自主地颤抖起来，要不是被撩拨得浑身无力姜涩琪绝对拎着那家伙直接从阳台扔下去，眼眶逐渐变得温热，如果这个时候掉眼泪的话一定会被她笑掉大牙  
裴珠泫还在不知疲倦地四处点火，姜涩琪一闭眼一咬牙，大丈夫能屈能伸  
“要……要我……”  
“啊？什么？”  
明明听到了还是恶趣味地再问一遍，将手指抵在洞口，腰肢便自动抬起想要靠近，裴珠泫轻轻摇了摇头，又收了回去  
不可一世的姜总的求饶，必须要好好听清楚才行  
“裴珠泫……”  
带着哭腔软软的声音听得裴珠泫骨头都发酥，眼看小可怜的眼泪就要开闸了，心一下子就软了下来  
“好好，给你都给你。”  
侵入身体的那一刻便被紧紧绞住，太久没有开拓的甬道过于狭窄，身下人明显也在努力消化着下身的胀痛感，环在自己腰间的双腿无意识地磨蹭，在她看来却是引诱求欢的暗示，裴珠泫被蹭得心里一阵火燎，眼神一暗，扶着姜涩琪的腰强行进入  
“不行……”  
无力地推搡着裴珠泫的肩，虽说异物侵犯的痛感让她有些抗拒，体内深处却更想要得到爱抚，姜涩琪不由得圈紧双腿，修长的手指在深入的过程中偶尔触碰到敏感点，忍不住发出一两声色情的音节，身上那人便更用些力地闯入  
直到指尖抵达花芯，裴珠泫顿了顿，等甬道适应后，开始加快了进出的速度  
“慢一点……”  
姜涩琪有些吃力地承受着猛烈的攻击，床单被拉扯得乱作一团，每一次都毫不放水地撞上脆弱的花芯，腿根被做得酸软，裴珠泫注意到了她的脱力，把一条腿架在自己的手臂上，私处完全被展露开来，被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的软肉吞吐着手指  
在情欲的刺激下意识逐渐脱离肉体，姜涩琪不住地呻吟着，扭动腰肢将自己送得更近，兴许是真的有段时间没有亲热过了，身体竟萌生出想要被狠狠占有的欲望，手指的完全插入令她有了前所未有的满足感，但碍于面子的姜大老板羞于开口索要，带着自己的小心思去贴近爱人，呻吟刻意扑打在她耳边，她听着裴珠泫加重的鼻息  
意料之中进攻加大了幅度，嘴唇被温柔地舔咬，下面的动作可一丁点也算不上温柔，像是下了要贯穿她的决心，身体被顶弄得摇摆起来，身下的床有规律地发出咯吱声，论谁听了都会想到一副令人面红耳赤的画面  
“不要……轻点……啊……”  
姜涩琪脸上湿漉漉的也不知是汗水还是泪水，裴珠泫安抚地一点点吻去，身下的躯体令她着迷得很，绷紧的四肢和逐渐高亢的呻吟，她把她送上高潮，喷涌出的体液打湿了掌心和床单，圈在脖颈上的手滑落下去，激情后的姜涩琪有点懵懵的，眼神依然涣散迷离，胸口不停的起伏着  
“怎么样？技术不算生吧？”  
姜涩琪觉得裴珠泫那副把自己折腾惨了而得意洋洋的样子实在是欠揍，脸上却只得附和着陪笑，她又不是个不识时务的人  
“你先……出去。”  
某人无辜地眨眨眼：“嗯？”  
“你的手……”  
“哦哦，你是说这样……”  
裴珠泫故意拖长了尾音，埋在体内的手指屈起，扣着内壁的褶皱缓缓往外退，在高潮余韵中的身体敏感得很，经这么一挑逗，欲火重又在小腹燃起，姜涩琪禁不住而轻哼出声，还未完全抽出的手指重新接触到黏湿的液体  
“我觉得你还很需要我啊”，裴珠泫在入口处停了会，感受着甬道渴求般的收缩，“欲求不满的妖精。”  
两根手指的突然进入让姜涩琪浑身都颤抖起来，疲软的身体做着无用的挣扎后双手被轻易禁锢在了头顶，眼眶不知是气得还是怎样变得通红：“说好就……一次……”  
“那是你说的，我可没答应。”  
裴珠泫一边吸吮她胸部的软肉一边含糊地狡辩，为了让姜涩琪少说点她不想听的话便快速在甬道里摩擦娇嫩的内壁，被占有过一次的私处则是又酸又胀，却不得不在那人给予过度的愉悦与舒适中沦陷  
“呜……要……要到了……”  
第二次很快攀上了高潮，裴珠泫把姜涩琪紧紧拥在怀里，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着她的脸颊  
“表现不错哦，那么……”  
还没来得及歇口气，停留在身体里的手指又蠢蠢欲动  
“你怎么又……”  
“今天咱们把账算清楚，欠我的都得补回来”，裴珠泫坏笑着去亲姜涩琪，“一天按一次算，你自己想想还有多少次。”  
姜涩琪欲哭无泪  
“不要紧，大不了明天请个假，就说龙腰抱恙，不能下床。”  
“……混蛋。”

End.


End file.
